Meine kleine Principessa
by Ebilein
Summary: Cho und Cedric am Weihnachtsball (wie romantisch) und Cho an ihrem letzten Abend in der Schule in ihrem fünften Schuljahr ... TRAGISCH! HEUL [COMPLETE]


**MEINE KLEINE PRINCIPESSA**

_von EbiPotter_

_**Hmm ... diese Geschichte verstaubt schon seit einem Monat auf meinem (OK, es ist nicht meiner, aber he, wen störts?) Laptop. Immer, wenn ich es auf Diskette speichern und zum Computer bringen wollte, habe ich vergessen. Zum einen vielleicht deswegen, weil ich diese Geschichte geschrieben und nicht mehr durchgelesen habe, und sie sich deshalb rächen (oder wie mein Lateinlehrer sagen würde: räähäächen) will .... Zum anderen daran, dass ich diese Idee nicht so prickelnd finde. Außerdem finde ich, ist sie viel zu kurz geraten, besonders am Schluss (die Absätze werden immer kürzer, wems auffällt ...) Und zu noch nem anderen, dass ich soooooooo viele andere Geschichten auf dem Laptop habe, von denen ich den Prolog geschrieben habe, aber nicht mehr weiter wollte. z.B.: Straßenbahngeflüster. Sollte komsich sein, ist aber Schrott (SSnape in der Straßenbahn ... wie prickelnd). Oder "Romulus". Die Idee gefällt mir zwar (Remus' Bruder, der hochgefeierte, und Remus der mittelmäßige), aber ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Geschweige denn, wie ich weiterschreiben soll. Oder "Drum Prüfe Wer Sich Ewig Bindet". Oder alle anderen möglichen Kurzgeschichten. Oder all die Geschichten, die sogar nix mit HP zu tun haben (z.B. "Schlafend", 'n modernes Schneewittchen, oder "Treasure Planet", die Buchform von Disneys Film), die hier wahrscheinlich verrotten werden. Tja, Pech. (Author's Note Ende)**_

Disclaimer: Cho & Cedric sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Ich borg sie mir nur für eine Geschichte von mir aus, mit der ich nix verdienen tu. Bitter Sweet Symphonomy (c) The Verve, Aint no mountain High enough hab ich von Niddl und Christl bei Starmania (österreichische Ausgabe von Deutschland sucht den Superstar), aber ich weiß nicht wer das vor denen gesungen hat. 

Rating: PG-13 

~*~*~

Es war ein furchtbares Gedränge. 

Cho stand am Fuße der Großen Marmortreppe und blickte aufgeregt um sich herum. Wo blieb nur Cedric? Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie spätestens zehn Minuten vor Beginn des Balls dort zu treffen. Nun waren es nur mehr fünf Minuten. 

Ungeduldig starrte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. 

Das Gerede der anderen wurde immer lauter. Und lauter. 

Plötzlich durchbrach Professor McGonagalls laute Stimme die Gespräche der Schüler: "Die Champions hierher, bitte!" 

Hätte Cho doch Harry zustimmen sollen, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle? Er war schon da und wartete mit ... wie hieß sie doch gleich? 

"Tut mir leid, Cho", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr. "Diese Mädchen aus der sechsten haben mich aufgehalten." 

Cho drehte sich um und sah in Cedrics graue Augen, die sie entschuldigend anblickten. 

"Jetzt bist du ja da", sagte Cho und hakte sich kokett bei Cedric unter. 

"Wer sind die Mädchen aus der sechsten?", fragte sie, mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit. 

"Du weißt schon ... Kathryn Greenbash, Patricia Termeil und Zora Verten", antwortete Cedric. "Die drei können einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen ..." 

Die beiden stellten sich zu den übrigen Champions. Fleur versuchte Roger zu becircen, Harry stand etwas nervös neben ... diesem Mädchen und Krum sprach mit Hermine Granger. 

Cedric schien überrascht, Hermine neben Krum zu sehen. "Hattest du Ahnung, dass sie mit Krum zum Ball geht?", fragte er Cho. 

"Nein, warum? Es ist doch seine Sache, mit wem er hingehen will", antwortete Cho und warf einen genaueren Bick auf Hermine, die soeben Harry und - wie war ihr Name? - begrüßte. Sie sah ziemlich hübsch aus ... ihr sonst so buschiges Haar hatte sie zu einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken gebunden und sie trug ein einfaches, nur leicht berüschtes blaues Kleid. Es stand ihr, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr gut. Sie war wirklich hübsch, wenn man sie genauer betrachtete. 

"Die Champions werden nach den anderen Schülern in einem feierlichen Einzug die Halle betreten", erklärte McGonagall, die einen Distelkranz um ihren Hut gelegt hatte. 

Als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten, traten die Schüler ein, obwohl manche Mädchen äußerst unmutig auf Hermine und Cho starrten, während einige Jungen Roger Davies vorwurfsvolle Gesichter zeigten. 

Sobald alle anderen Schüler in der Halle Platz genommen hatten, wies McGonagall sie an, sich zu zweit in einer Reihe aufzustellen und ihr zu folgen. Während die anderen klatschten betraten die Champions und ihre Partner die Große Halle. 

Die langen Haustische waren verschwunden und hatten mehreren kleinen runden Platz gemacht; am Ende der Halle stand ein großer ovaler Tisch, an dem die Schulleiter und Richter saßen. Dort nahmen die Champions Platz, und warteten darauf, dass das Essen erscheinen würde. 

Doch nichts geschah. 

"Wie glaubst du -", begann Cedric eine Frage zu stellen, doch Chos Blick haftete an Dumbledore, der die Speisekarte, die auf jedem Teller lagen, genommen hatte, und dann klar seinem Teller sagte: "Schweinekotletts." Und die erschienen auf seinem Teller. 

Alle in der Halle folgten seinem Beispiel, und so sah man Fisch, Steak, Lamm, Gemüseauflauf, Lasange, Risotto und alle möglichen Gerichte auf den Tellern. Cho bestellte sich Erdäpfel, Gemüse und einen Salat. Cedric nahm sich ein wenig Putenfleisch, viel Gemüse und einen Apfel mit Marmelade. 

Während dem Essen horchten die beiden zum einen ein bisschen Dumbledore und Karkaroff zu, die über ihre Schulen sprachen, aber auch Hermine und Viktor, der über das Fliegen sprach. 

"Das Essen ist wirklich gut", versuchte Cho ein Gespräch zu beginnen. 

"Sicher, aber ... du isst ja fast nichts", sagte Cedric und warf einen Blick auf die Kartoffeln und das Gemüse. 

"Ich bin Vegetarier", antwortete Cho. 

"Ach so", sagte Cedric, "aber was isst du sonst immer? Ich meine, die meisten Gerichte, die's zum Mittag- oder Abendessen gibt, sind doch mit Fleisch." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es gibt immer viele Beilagen, oder auch Nudeln mit Thunfisch und Käse, oder Gemüsestrudel, oder Gemüsepizza. Keine Angst, ich werde schon nicht verhungern." 

Schrecklich, dachte Cho, jetzt unterhalten wir uns über meine _Essgewohnheiten_. Als gäbe es nicht andere Themen ... 

"Was macht dein Vater?" Toll. Jetzt war ihr ein noch besseres Thema eingefallen. 

"Er arbeitet im Ministerium", antwortete Cedric. 

"Aha." 

Dumbledore stand auf. "Würden sich die Schüler bitte auch erheben", sagte er und alle taten, wie geheißen. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs rutschten die Tische an die Wände und an der rechten Wand erschien aus dem nichts eine Bühne. Und dann rannten die Schwestern des Schicksals auf die Bühne. 

Cho und Cedric erhoben sich und traten in die Mitte der Halle. Die Schwestern des Schicksals begannen mit einer langsamen Melodie, zunächst nur instrumental. Cedric begann sich mit Cho im Arm zu drehen. 

_'Cause it's a bitter sweet _

symphonomy, that's life. 

Cho drückte den Kopf an Cedrics Brust. Sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. Cho schloss die Augen und versank ganz in Cedrics Duft und der Musik. 

_'Cause it's a bitter sweet _

symphonomy, that's life. 

Der Song endete und Cho schlug die Augen auf. Noch immer hatte sie den Kopf an seine Brust gerdrückt und spürte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf. 

Applaus brandte auf und die Schwestern des Schicksals verbeugten sich. Dann stimmten sie zum nächsten Lied an - es war schneller, und viel fröhlicher. 

Cedric nahm Cho an der Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie an den Rand der Bühne. 

_If you need me, call me, _

no matter where you are, 

no matter, how far, 

don't worry babe, 

just call my name, 

I'll be there in a hurry, 

you don't have to worry, 

'Cause baby there 

Ai'nt no mountain high enough, 

ai'nt no valley low enough, 

ai'nt no river wide enough, 

to keep me from getting to you babe. 

"Denn es gibt keinen Berg, hoch genug, kein Tal niedrig genug, kein Fluss weit genug, um mich von dir fernzuhalten", flüsterte Cedric in ihr Ohr. 

Sie lachte und sank in seine Arme. 

_To keep me from getting to you babe._

~*~

Draußen war es kühl. 

Eine leichte Brise wehte, während Cho auf dem Boden lag und die Sterne betrachtete. 

Cedrics Hand hielt ihre. Sie war warm. 

Cho atmete tief ein und aus. Ihre Augen betrachteten noch immer die Sterne, hoch über ihnen, leuchtend, auf schwarzem Hintergrund. 

Ein wunderschönes Bild. Einige Feen leuchteten in der Ferne, in einer Grotte. Es war ganz still, bis auf das leise Flüstern des Winds. Cho drehte den Kopf, so dass sie statt den Sternen Cedrics Kopf im Profil sah. Seine Augen waren nach wie vor auf die Sterne gerichtet. 

Cho rückte näher. So, dass ihr Kopf seine Seite, und ihr linkes Bein sein rechtes berührte. Nun wand auch Cedric den Blick von den Sternen ab. 

Ein paar Sekunden lang blickten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Nicht wie vor dem Weihnachtsball - anders. Sehr anders. Cedric lächelte. Cho ebenfalls. 

Sie legte ihren Kopf erneut auf seine Brust und blickte wieder auf die Sterne. Sie spürte seinen Atem. Spürte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und sank. 

Seine Arme hoben sich und schlossen sich um ihre Taille. 

Dann begann er leise zu singen. 

"If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter, how far, don't worry babe, just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry ..." 

Cho lachte, ebenso Cedric. 

"'Cause babe, there ai'nt no mountain high enough", begann sie zu singen, doch Cedric drehte sie um, so dass sie auf dem Bauch auf seinem Körper lag. 

"To keep me from getting to you, babe", sagte sie und küsste Cedric. 

~*~

"Keine Angst, meine kleine Prinzessin", sagte Cedric und küsste sie. "Keine Angst, Principessa." 

Es war der Tag der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. 

Cedric und Cho standen Arm in Arm vor der Großen Halle, wo das Mittagessen stattfand. "Keine Angst, und wenn ich gewinne, dann werde ich dir den Pokal schenken." 

"Pass gut auf dich auf", sagte Cho und ging in die Halle. "Pass gut auf dich auf, Cedric." 

~*~

"CEDRIC!" 

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf. Es war die letzte Nacht in ihrem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Cho lag im Bett, und starrte auf die Decke. 

Soeben waren wieder Bilder vor ihrem Auge aufgestiegen. 

_If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter, how far._

Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst, egal wo du bist, egal wie weit weg. 

_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry._

Ruf nur meinen Namen, ich werde zu dir eilen, du musst dich nicht sorgen. 

_Keine Angst, meine kleine Principessa. Und wenn ich gewinne, werde ich dir den Pokal schenken._

~*~*~*~

_Oooooooooooooooooooh. Wie traurig. *schnief* _

Die zwei hätten ja noch sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo glücklich werden können. Wenn da nicht diese böse, böse, böse, böse Mrs. Frau Joanne Kathleen Rowling wäre. Warum musste sie gerade Cedric töten? Warum? WARUM? 

Tja. Tragisch. Tut mir Leid. Titel passt gar nicht richtig. Aber is ja egal. 

*räusper* (ich weiß, das ist nicht gut für die Stimmbänder, ich machs aber trotzdem) 

Wer immer sich das durchgelesen hat, der es a) schön, b) schrecklich, c) krank, d) blöd, e) genial (hihihihihi), f) traurig, g) tragisch, h) gerecht, i) vollkommen vertrottelt, j) mittelmäßig, k) zum Sterben schlecht, l) lustig (hä??), m) vollkommen fehl am Platz, n) grauenhaft, o) zwei, drei, oder mehr Sachen von den vorhergenannten, p) alles genannte oder q) ......... (-- hier seine eigene Meinung hinschreiben) fand, soll BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE ein Review hinterlassen. 

DANKE! 

EbiPotter 


End file.
